Kyo's Lucky Day
by GeishaKitten
Summary: Kyo may be freed from the zodiac curse. How will everyone react and will sparks fly between him and Tohru? PLEASE review and give suggestions.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Kyo, wait up!"

Tohru shouted as she went racing after Kyo, who had stormed out of class because of some silly remark that someone or other had made about him. Seriously, that boy had to stop being so sensitive, she thought, smiling to herself as she picked up speed.

Suddenly, her heart nearly stopped in fear when she saw someone mopping in the hallway.

"Wait, stop", he yelled, but unfortunately it was too late for Tohru and Kyo, who both went sprawling right on top of each other. Arisa, Hanajima, Yuki, and some other students came eagerly running to see what had happened, and time seemed to stop for Tohru.

Oh God, no, no, no,she thought, full ofdeep dread and despair. Everyone was going to see Kyo transform. It would be absolute chaos all around school, and Hatori would most likely have to come and erase everyone's memories. It would be horrible and she would probably be forced to leave the Sohmas as a result of her carelessness, and, and... Tohru stopped going over all of the agonizing scenarios in her mind long enough to realize that she was still on the floor on top of Kyo, and absolutely nothing had happened.

"Will you two lovebirds get up and end your little romantic moment here," Arisa said while looking down at them.

"Uh, sorry," Tohru said while quickly and nervously getting up. Normally, Kyo would've snapped back with some sort of nasty retort, but he just stood up in a kind of confused daze.

"Earth to Kyo,"Arisa said, but he remained shocked into silence. " I sense that something very, very odd has just happened," Hanajima said with a suspicious tone of voice.

" Of course it did," Arisa said jokingly. "It was the forces of attraction at work." Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki stayed behind as everyone else walked into class. "You didn't transform," Yuki asked,shocked and amazed."Is that a good thing or a bad thing," Tohru asked,wondering how things would change if it was permanent. BeforeKyo could answer, Yuki said, "we'd better ask Shigure about it when we get home.888888888

"Well, well, you three certainly look like you have something interesting to tell me," Shigure said when the three of them arrived home from school.

"You have to see this," Tohru said excitedly as she hugged an annoyed Kyo. Once again, nothing happened. Shigure's eyes went wide with surprise and he started to walk around the house in deep thought.

"Aren't you the lucky one Kyo, you just might be outgrowing the zodiac curse," he said. Kyo looked shocked and elated.

"Are you freakin kidding! What in the hell do you mean, outgrowing," Kyo shouted. Shigure answered, "well, many, many years ago I remember hearing some old man say that since the cat wasn't officially a part of the chinese zodiac anyways, a person, if they were particularly virtuous, could outgrow the curse of the cat. It would then pass on to someone else. It's suppossed to be an extremely rare, once in a lifetime thing though. I never once believed it was true, but now it seems it is. For once Kyo, you can consider yourself the lucky one in the family."

"I thought you said the person had to be particularly virtuous," said Yuki, who was feeling slightly jeolous. "I feel sorry for whatever poor soul has to get the curse of the cat now," he said. Kyo didn't notice though.

"So, so you mean I'm a freakin normal human being now," he said with a wicked smile. Shigure nodded. " So it would seem at the moment. I guess I'll need to to speak with Hatori and Akito about this," he said. Yuki sighed. " How quickly the wicked prosper," he said while walking to his room. "

"Shut up, don't try to spoil my one moment of glory, you damn rat," Kyo yelled. Poor Tohru just stood there, unsure whether to be thrilled for Kyo or to feel sorry for Yuki. Suddenly, they all heard a knock on the door. Shigure went to get it.

"I'ts Kagura," he said, looking at Kyo. " Kagura, oh bloody hell," Kyo screamed while running to find the nearest hiding place. " I guess your one moment of glory has already been spoiled," Yuki said with a satisfied smile, rather looking forward to watching Kyo catch a beating from Kagura.

" Where's my darling Kyo," Kagura asked sweetly.

"Darling Kyo has some very important news for you today," Shigure said. " Well, spill it then," she said clapping her hands excitedly. Kyo just stared down nervously and looked for the nearest exit. " Looks like he's not cursed anymore," Yuki answered.

Kagura's face went beet red. " What! You're lying! You mean I can't hug you, or touch you, or love you anymore, God dammit! You've ruined my life forever. How the hell could you do this to me," she screamed. " It's not like I did it on purpose," Kyo began to say but Kagura proceeded to attack him with all of her strength while Tohru and the others watched helplessly. " Please don't break anything, Shigure said as he left the room.

That was the first chapter. I hope it was enjoyable. If you have any suggestions for furthur chapters, PLEASE let me know. I appreciate all help. Happy Valentine's Day everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Momiji followed Kyo home from school. "Hey, Kyo, I heard what happened to you the other day," he said, energetically bouncing around the house. " Yeah, well, what's it to you," Kyo asked, annoyed by all of the attention that he was starting to receive by members of the Sohma family. "Well, now you can finally ask Tohru out! Like you've always wanted to, haven't you? I sure would ask her out if I was you after all," Momiji said, giggling. Kyo was starting to get really agitated. " Shut the hell up, won't you! There's people around, and it's none of your damn business anyway,"he yelled. " Kyo's yelling at me," Momiji whined as Shigure walked in from another room. Shigure frowned. " Leave the poor kid alone, Kyo. Besides, I've been listening, and he has a good point. You should at least be social for once and ask someone else; it doesn't neccessarily have to be Tohru unless you want it to be, of course. Now that you have all this sweet freedom, it's time to take advantadge of it. God only knows all of the things that I would be doing if I were in your shoes right now," he said with a perverted grin on his face. " I don't think any of us would like to know that," Yuki said, suddenly walking into the room. " Anyways, if I was you, Kyo, I wouldn't do anything crazy. After all, how do we know that what happened wasn't just some cosmic fluke or something. It's not like any girls have been hugging you since, he said. Now Kyo was really starting to get angry. " Why don't all you people just mind your own freakin business, especially you, you damn rat!" he shouted as he banged his fist down on the table. " Whatever", Yuki said, unfazed by Kyo's outburst. " I gotta go and pick up Tohru," he said. " I'm coming too, I'm coming too," Momiji said as he ran after him, leaving Kyo and Shigure alone. Shigure looked seriously at Kyo and said, " I don't know if you have any feelings for Tohru or any other girl, but now is not the time to be hiding them." Kyo just looked down at the table and sighed.

Later that night, Kagura also came to visit, but to Kyo's great relief, she simply wanted to speak privatelywith Tohru. The two girls sat quietly on Tohru's bed. Tohru smiled. " So what was it that you wanted to speak to me about, she asked sweetly. Kagura looked down, ashamed. " I just wanted to apologize to you and Kyo for the way I acted the other day, but it's just so hard for me to look him in the eye now. I know it's not his fault, and I should be happy for him, so it's very bittersweet for me. Especially because...because." "Because what," Tohru asked. " Because now you'll probably become his girlfriend and not me," she said, sounding miserable. Tohru had no idea what to say to that and just nervously twirled her hair for a minute. " You shouldn't jump to conclusions, Kagura," she said with a nervous laugh. " I'm not jumping to conclusions at all! I know my dear, darling Kyo better than anyone, and I just know he's gonna pick you! I know it," Kagura said as she shook Tohru slightly. Realizing what she was doing, she muttered an akward apology and ran out of the house." Kagura, wait!"A somewhat dizzy Tohru followed her to try to keep her from leaving, but it was too late. " What in the hell is her problem," asked Kyo, who was standing by the door. " Probably just pouting over you," Yuki answered. "Whatever," Kyo said as he walked away. Tohru sat down next to Yuki. " Yuki, can I ask you something, well, a little strange?" " Sure, anything you want, you know that," Yuki said with an angelic smile. Tohru sighed. " Do you think Kyo likes me?"

I'll end chapter 2 there. Yeah I put in another moody Kagura outburst. lol I hope it wasn't too crappy. Thanks for the lovely reviews. Sorry if this took too long. I was a little busy with Valentines Day depression and writing a report about refracting telescopes and other crap. I'll try to be quicker with the next one. Tell me any ideas.


	3. Chapter 3

Yuki sat speechless for a moment and frowned. " Was that Kagura putting such crazy ideas into your head," he asked. " Yeah, but she seemed pretty serious about it," Tohru answered. " Maybe you should just ask him yourself then," Yuki said while looking into the distance. " All of this is just kind of hard to get used to for me. I guess that maybe I'm just envious that I'm not the one who's getting the chance to ask you out," he said wistfully. " Don't worry, I was only joking around with you," he said after noticing the shocked expression on Tohru's face, but she still wondered if he had been telling the truth. She had been finding things equally hard to get used to. After all, things had seemed so much simpler before. She anxiosly left to go find Kyo and found him on the roof, as usual. " Mind if I join you," she asked. "No," he grumbled. They both sat there for a while watching the twinkling stars go by before she finally broke the silence. " Kyo, I don't know what choices your going to make now or if your even gonna stay here with us, but I just want you to know that I'll stick by you no mmatter what," she said. " Your just saying that," Kyo snapped. " No, I promise I mean it," she said back. " Nothing is gonna change between us, unless you want it to, well, what I'm trying to say is, um." Tohru struggled to find the right words to express how she felt, but finding none, she threw her arms affectionately around Kyo's neck. Kyo, completely unused to hugging, was taken by surprise and went tumbling down the roof. " Oh my God!" Tohru screamed and quickly went to make sure that he was allright. Hearing all the fuss, Yuki and Shigure rushed outside and found Kyo, in a bad temper and full of nasty bruises, lying on the ground. Shigure barely stifled a chuckle. " I would've expected you to land catlike on your feet," he said. " What on earth were you two doing up there anyway," he then asked curiously. " Don't you go getting any strange ideas in that dirty old head of yours," Kyo said as he tried to limp into the house. After Tohru made sure that he was all bandaged up and such, the phone rang and Shigure picked it up. A few minutes later he came back with a huge smile on his face. That was Ayame. He's coming over tommorrow. " What! Why!" Yuki said, panicking. " Oh it's got nothing to do with you, Yuki, Shigure said. " He and I have something very special planned for Kyo!"


	4. Chapter 4

Kyo felt as if he were going to be sick. "What do you mean, very special," he mumbled. "Oh, you'll see tomorrow. Wouldn't wanna spoil the fun of the surprise after all," Shigure answered. "Oh, I can hardly wait for all the fun to begin," Kyo snapped sarcastically. "Can I be a part of whatever your planning too," Tohru asked enthusiastically. Shigure seemed to think about it for a minute and then answered "Well, sure you can. We'll most likely need all of the help we can get for that grumpy old Kyo.

"What makes you think I need a surprise like it's my damn birthday or something, maybe I won't accept your stupid little surprise," grumbled Kyo. Shigure looked puzzled. " No healthy young man in his right mind would refuse a chance to meet cute young females," he said. Then he immediately pur his hand on his mouth. "Whoops, I guess I've spoiled the surprise. Kyo's eyes blazed with anger. "No, no, no, no, and no! How many times do I need to tell you people to stay out of my damn business!", he yelled. Yuki smiled. " I think it's an excellent idea, you need to learn better social skills anyway," he said. He was hoping that Kyo would get hooked up as soon as possible so that he would leave everybody in peace. Kyo turned and looked towards Yuki. "Easy for you to say, Yuki, you're used to having weird psycho chicks follow you around everywhere! Now that I'm through with being cursed, I'm not planning on adding anymore stress into my life, so everyone get that through your thick skulls," he shouted.

Shigure smiled and patted Kyo on the back. "Kyo, Kyo, Kyo. Don't you know anything about life? A cute, young, crazy girl following you around is the best stress reliever you'll ever find," he said winking. "How the hell would you know," Kyo said. Tohru stayed quiet. She tried to imagine Kyo settled down with a girlfriend, but something about the picture didn't seem right, and she wondered why. She hoped that everything would turn out allright for Kyo.

Sooner than Kyo would've liked, the next day arrived, bringing Ayame with it. " So, are you ready to have a little fun for once and meet some ladies," he asked Kyo. "Shigure and I are gonna search out all the prettiest young girls around and use our impressive powers of persuasion to get one to go out with you," he said excitedly. "Once you've got a girl, you'll be smiling every single day,"he continued. Kyo gave him a dirty stare. "And can I ask how the hell you plan to persuade someone like your selling candy or something?" he asked. "Shigure and I have our ways," he said smirking. Shigure suddenly interrupted. "I have a great idea! Why don't we make it a contest. Yuki and Tohru can look for possible girlfriends too and the one who finds the best girl can get dinner at a fancy restaurant or something like that," he said. "I couldn't have thought of a better one," Ayame replied. "I have a much better idea," Yuki said, glad to not be the center of attention. "Why don't you just bring Kyo to your shop and sell him to the highest bidder?" Ayame's eyes lit up. "Hey, that's not a bad idea at all, little brother," he said. Kyo looked like he was ready to kill Yuki. "What the hell do you think I am, some kind of freakin gigolo! And what in the world makes you think that I'd wanna go out with some freaky chick who goes to your nutty little shop," he yelled. Ayame frowned. "There are two things that make a person's life worth living, and those are love and having new experiences, and we're giving you both, so you'd better be a little more grateful," he said. Kyo sighed. "I'll tell you what, if I go through with this torture, will you all leave me the hell alone," he said. "It's a deal, Ayame and Shigure answered."

I took so freakin long to get back to this story! I can be such a lazy baka sometimes! Please forgive me! I know that the last chapter I wrote was short and a little cheesy, I hope this one's better. I just had to put Ayame in there somehow. He's like my second or third favorite character, Kyon-Kyon being the favorite.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day at school, Yuki was struck with a brilliant way to kill two birds with one stone. When he caught sight of one of his fangirls, he discreetly motioned for her to come to him. Nearly delirious with excitement, she ran over.

"I uh, need to ask you to do something for me. A little favor," he said to the poor hyperventilating girl.

"Whatever you say!" she said with bright and eager eyes. Yuki looked down. "It has to do with someone I know," he said.

"Please, tell me what it is!" the girl begged.

"Well, I um, need to hook someone up on a blind date and I just thought that you, uh, looked like a good choice so will you do it," Yuki said. The girl gave him a mischievous glance. "Of course I will, but you don't need to be shy with me, using that old friend trick. I would never say no," she said.

Yuki scratched his head in confusion for a moment. "No, I'm really serious, it's someone else."

"I would never go out with anyone other than you my prince," said the lovestruck fangirl.

Yuki sighed. "Come on it's only one date. I'll tell you what. If you do it maybe I'll take you to a movie one day or something.

The girl jumped up and down. "Oh you will, than I'll do it. This is the happiest day of my whole entire life. Let me give you a nice big hug...Hey!"

Yuki was gone.

"Well, I think I've won the bet," Yuki said when he got home.

"And how in the hell did you," Kyo asked.

"I have my ways," Yuki said smiling wickedly.

DISCLAIMER: Yeah, I know this was pathetically short, but I'm having some time problems as well as writers block so forgive me. I dedicate this chapter to my cousin BreBre who loves to torture me.


End file.
